What am I doing here?
by MsCryingShame
Summary: Jigsaw has a new victim. But this time for some reason Jigsaw doesn't leave a tape recorder for her. Now this victim, who has no idea what is happening to her, finds herself in an old bathroom. Luckily she's not alone. This story happens right after Saw 1
1. Awakened

**English isn't my first language so I hope you don't mind all the mistakes I make.**

* * *

><p>I wake up. It's cold and so dark that I can see nothing. Where am I? And why am I here?<p>

I try to move and to my surprise I'm able to move my legs and get up. I still can't see anything even though my eyes seem to have adjusted a bit. I don't feel hurt or injured but I still can't understand where I am and who has brought me here.

I start walking slowly forwards with my hands guiding my way in the darkness and soon I reach a wall. The wall feels like ice but I keep my hands tightly against it because I'm afraid the wall might disappear and I might get lost in the dark if I let my hands off the wall for only a second.

I continue walking, hands firmly on the wall, around the room I'm trapped in. After a time, which felt like hours, my hands touch a switch. I rapidly turn the switch and bright lights turn on. I have to close my eyes and wait for them to adjust before I can open them again. I stare at the old bathroom, which I'm locked in and then I look down at the floor and start screaming.

Right next to my feet there is a foot. But the most horrible fact is that the foot isn't attached to a human being. It's not attached to anything at all but I'm sure it is a human's foot. I try to calm myself down by looking somewhere else besides the foot and I quickly notice that I'm not the only person in the room. There is a man lying on the floor and another man in the corner of the room. They both look dead but I can't be sure. I also see a big pool of blood in the centre of the room, but I can't understand where it has come from.

"Can you hear me?" I try to ask the two men but neither of them answers. I walk next to the one on the floor and immediately see that he's dead. He's whole face has being smashed and there's no way he could be able to breathe anymore. I look away from him hoping I'm not going to throw up. Then I walk to the man in the corner. He doesn't look as dead as the other man but his shoulder has bled a lot. It looks like somebody has shot him. "Poor guy." I murmur and take gently his hand to mine. I try to find a pulse from his wrist but at first I can't feel anything. I'm almost ready to give up but then I feel a small movement. After waiting for a while I'm sure that he has a pulse. It's really weak and powerless but it's there. "Can you hear me?" I ask again. "Are you okay?" I get no answer but I see a small movement in the face of this weak man. He's starting to wake up. I sit next to him and talk to him reassuringly. "You can do it. I'm sure you can wake up."

After a while I can see him slowly opening his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please review! If you want to read more just say so and I'll publish the second chapter. :)<strong>


	2. Who is behind all of this?

Adam didn't think he could be dead. Death is peaceful and painless but he was now in so much pain that he had to be alive. He felt like his whole body was on fire. Adam had never believed that dying because of hunger could cause so much pain. And the truth was that he was dying. In fact he had waited to die for almost a week hoping it would happen soon but now he didn't want to die. He heard a woman talking to him and that meant that someone had come to save him. "Larry survived." Adam thought, "He has sent someone to save me."

Slowly Adam started getting more consciousness. He was too weak to move but he could open his eyes. At first everything seemed blurry and the lights were too bright but after a while he was able to see the woman who sat next to him.

* * *

><p>I could see the man was in pain. He had trouble even opening his eyes. "Can you hear me?" I asked, hoping that he at least could nod, but to my surprise he was able to speak. "Yes." He answered weakly. The answer was quieter than a whisper but I heard it easily in the silent bathroom. "Who are you?" I hoped he would tell me why we were in this bathroom but he only replied: "Adam. I'm Adam." Then he blacked out. I realized that if he wouldn't get something to eat soon he would die so I searched the room rapidly trying to find anything to eat. I wasn't surprised when I couldn't find a thing. Then I walked to the big metallic door of the room and started banging it. "Help!" I shouted desperately. "Is there someone? We need help!" But no one answered.<p>

After I had been banging the door for some time, I heard Adam mumbling something. I rushed next to him and took his hands to mine. "What did you say?" I asked. Adam opened his eyes and looked straight to me. Then he repeated his words: "I'm so hungry and thirsty. Could you please…", he kept a small pause, "take me home?" I told him that I didn't know how to escape this place we were trapped in. "So you aren't here to save me?" Adam asked, but we both knew the answer already. "Lawrence didn't get out. He didn't survive. He… he died." Adam mumbled to himself. I saw a teardrop falling from his cheek. I guessed that the foot on the other side of the room had to be Lawrence's. He had probably escaped this horrible room after sawing his other foot off. I looked at Adam's feet and noticed for the first time that Adam's left foot was chained to a pipe. What kind of person would do this to someone?

"Can I rest for a while?" Adam asked me and I nodded still lost in my thoughts. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. I leaned to the bathtub near Adam and also closed my eyes. I started thinking what I'd gotten myself into. This would probably be the room I die in. Then I remembered something. I remembered seeing a tape recorder near the body on the floor. I opened my eyes and got up. There it was. A tape recorder that wasn't empty. There was a tape inside and the tape had a nametag, which said: "Play me." I took the recorder and pressed play-button. A cold and scary voice filled the room immediately:

"_Hello, Mr. Hindle... or, as they called you around the hospital, Zep. I want you to make a choice. There's a slow-acting poison coursing through your system, which only I have the antidote for. Will you murder a mother and her child to save yourself?_

I stopped the tape. I wasn't able to listen any longer but now I knew who was behind all this. The news had been nothing but about him since the murders had begun. I remembered that he was called Jigsaw killer and he played always a game with all of his victims. He left them a video or a tape recorder and waited for them to kill themselves while trying to escape. But why didn't I get a tape, which would tell me what to do?

* * *

><p><em>A cop walked around the room furiously. "Tell us where they are! Don't make me hit you again!" But John didn't tell anything: "If you want to find them you have to do it all by yourself. I've given you all the necessary information."<em>


	3. Rescue is coming

"_He isn't going to tell us anything." Detective Kerry said trying to calm Eric Matthews down. "He said he gave us all the information we're going to need so all we have to do is go through everything he has said. And because he hasn't been very talkative that isn't much." She tried to smile but wasn't able to. Eric looked at her furiously. "This is just a game that he is playing! But there are still at least two people missing." Eric rushed back to the room John was in. "Dr. Lawrence Gordon and Adam Stanheight. Where are they?" He threw photos of these two men to the table in front of John. John looked at the photos and then closed his eyes. "I have told you everything already."_

I found another tape recorder right next to Adam. It included a tape that belonged to a person called Dr. Gordon. "He must be Lawrence." I thought and then I saw another tape on the floor. I listened it terrified. It was Adam's tape.

I also found some other things, even a mobile phone, but none of them were useful. After some time I started getting bored and my stomach growled. I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten. Maybe it was two hours before I had gotten here, maybe even longer than that. Then I looked at Adam. He looked emaciated and really sick. "Probably he hasn't eaten for days and I'm whining because I haven't gotten a warm meal in five hours." I blamed myself.

_Detective Kerry read a file intently. The file contained everything John had said during his three-hour stay at the police station. She knew that everything he had said could be important but it also could be irrelevant. Because of that she had to be very careful._

"_You find anything?" Detective Matthews asked. He was standing right behind Kerry but she hadn't heard him approach. "Nothing useful, I guess." She answered. After a moment she continued: "But this might be something; right after John was brought here he asked if he could go to the bathroom. We refused and he never asked again." Detective Matthews looked at Kerry smiling sarcastically. "So all we have to do is check every single bathroom in the entire world."_

Adam had woken up again. I think he was glad to have company even tough he didn't have enough energy to talk much. But he listened. I told him about myself and how had I gotten here. I told about the tapes I had found and he confirmed that the foot on the other side of the room belonged to Lawrence. "You think he had any chance getting out?" I asked. Adam thought for a while. "Yeah, it's possible. But if he survived there should be help here any time. And I don't think there will be."

"_Finally we're making progress!" Kerry said smiling brightly. She and Eric had been listening the tapes found in previous crime scenes made by Jigsaw. They had listened them over and over again and now they we're finally able to hear some noise in the background of the tapes. It was a weird humming noise. "There must be some big power lines near the place these tapes where recorded." Eric realized. "There can't be many buildings that are big enough, could act as Jigsaw's secret storehouses and also be located near big power lines." He thought. Kerry hurried to her computer. "I'm on it."_

"Did you try to get some water from the taps over there?" Adam asked me. "Yes of course. I think they have been broken forever. I couldn't get a single drop from them." I told Adam. He nodded but said: "When I first woke up in this room, I was in the bathtub and it was filled with water. How could that be possible if the taps don't work?"

I though I had heard something outside. Maybe it was someone who was just passing by or maybe someone was coming to save us. "Did you hear something?" I asked Adam and hurried to the door. "No. It was probably nothing." Adam mumbled. He was starting to fall asleep again. Then an frightening idea crossed my mind. What if the person wasn't coming to save us? Maybe that someone was the Jigsaw killer coming to kill us.

_Eric knocked the door of a large storehouse. Detective Kerry had found out that there were in fact three buildings that fit the description and now they were checking the last one of them. "This is our last chance." Eric whispered and kicked the old lock of the door open. They slowly entered the building making sure there weren't any traps. Then they saw stairs that led downstairs. _

Now I was sure that I had heard something. There was definitely someone moving inside the building and coming closer to us. "Hey! We're here!" I yelled and ran to the door. "Can you hear us? We're over here!"

"_Did you just hear something?" Kerry asked from a police officer that was following her. "Yes. I believe it came from that room." He answered and pointed at a big metallic door._

"Adam, can you hear that?" I asked laughing and crying in the same time. "Someone is coming this way!" But Adam didn't respond. He didn't even make a small movement. In fact I couldn't even see him breathing. "Oh no, not now!" I cried and ran to him. "Don't you die now! We're going to be saved!"

"_Now we're ready to open the door. I'm sure there aren't any traps."_

I was trying to get Adam awake. He was still breathing weakly but he didn't wake up. What was wrong? I hoped that he could stay alive until our rescuers could break the chains and take him to the hospital but now I couldn't do anything to help him. There wasn't even any point at yelling anymore because I knew that someone was trying to open the door from the outside. There wasn't anything else to do than wait patiently. Then I saw the door starting to open slowly.

_Eric pulled the heavy door open. He and everyone behind him looked at the room terrified. "Oh my God." He whispered._


	4. Or is it?

_Eric Matthews stared at the room. There was no one. Well, at least there wasn't anyone alive. The room was quite small and there wasn't anything except a chair in the middle of the room. A puppet that the police had seen in the videotapes made by Jigsaw was sitting on the chair. And it was laughing. The laugh was loud and high-pitched and it filled the quiet room echoing in the narrow corridor. The wall behind the laughing puppet and the chair was black and there was a short note written on it. It was written with red paint._

_You're in the wrong room, detective Matthews._

_The police entered the room and saw that there was also another note on the other side of the room right over the doorway._

_Nice to see you too, detective Kerry._

Door was almost open. I couldn't see who was there in the dark corridor but I anymore didn't believe there was someone coming to save us. Now I was just scared. Then the person in the doorway stepped into the bathroom.

I was surprised to notice that the person was a woman. She had short black hair and she looked angry but tired. I could also see that she had been crying. "Who are you?" I asked and stood up. I didn't even notice that I moved to stand right in front of Adam so if she wanted to kill us I would be able to cover Adam and maybe even save him. But she did notice that. She smiled and said: "I'm Amanda and I'm an apprentice of the man you call Jigsaw killer. " While I made sure I remembered her name and every single small detail about her face I wondered why she told me even that much. I could tell all of it to the police and she would get caught. But then I realized why she had told me that. She knew that Adam and I would die in this room. We wouldn't get saved because no one could find this place.

"_The notes are just a joke that he is playing on us." Eric shouted furiously. "There isn't any secret hint or code that we should understand because this place is just a joke." Allison Kerry tried to calm him down and said that they could still figure this out if they played by John's rules. "There is no way to win him in his own game but if we listed to him and followed his rules we might be able to save lives."_

Amanda had a gun. I had believed she would have one with her but I still was shocked when I saw her point it towards me. This was the first time I was held at gunpoint so I didn't know how I would react. I was surprised to notice that I didn't even make a small movement or panic. I was calm and could finally think clearly. She wasn't going to shoot Adam or me. She was holding a plastic bag in her other hand and when she was close enough she threw it to me. I opened the bag slowly and saw that there was a tape recorder, a bottle of water and two pieces of bread. "Why are you doing this?" I asked surprised. She was already walking back to the door and didn't even look at me when she answered: "This was his order. He makes up the games, not me." The she left closing the door firmly. I took the tape recorder and pressed play. The voice I had already heard on the tapes of Adam, Lawrence and Zep filled the room once again.

"Hello once again Adam. I've tried to make you be grateful for the life you have but you didn't have what it takes to survive. But now you have the chance to save someone else giving her a chance to still live her life. But to do this you would have to suffer and admit to yourself that you're going to die here. You have still hoped that someone would come to save you. But to save this woman you have to let her eat both pieces of the bread even tough the pain and hunger inside of you demand you to eat. And one more important information: Lawrence got out."

I knew how hearing this tape would affect Adam. He would want to let me eat both of them. He would want me to survive. But why couldn't we share?

And hearing that Lawrence had gotten out but hadn't returned to help Adam might make the man go mad. It might be just too much to handle. So I knew what to do. I had to destroy the tape. Adam should never hear it. And when he would wake up he could eat all the bread and drink the water. We could both survive. Someone would find us before we starved. Or at least that's what I made myself believe.

_Amanda smiled malevolently. John was a genius. He had come up with the idea that the tape meant for the young woman would start with the words: "Hello once again Adam." That way she would never realize that it was in fact meant for only her to hear. She had to eat the bread all by herself if she wanted to survive. Adam had already played his own game and lost. Now it was the woman's turn. And she would lose too. And die._


End file.
